


"It suits you, you should keep it"

by eggsystolemyhart



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, I couldn't control myself, M/M, i don't know guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsystolemyhart/pseuds/eggsystolemyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What...?" </p><p>"Pardon, Eggsy." </p><p>"What...?"</p><p>"Did you not hear me previously? I said it suits you, you should keep it." </p><p>"What...?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It suits you, you should keep it"

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea guys...

"What...?" 

"Pardon, Eggsy." 

"What...?"

"Did you not hear me previously? I said it suits you, you should keep it." 

"What...?" 

-

Dating one Harry Hart was exactly what Eggsy had imagined, and better. The past one year, 9 months, 14 days, 3 hours, 46 minutes and 21 seconds, not that Eggsy was counting at all, was definitely the happiest he had ever been in the entire 26 years of his existence. Sure, there were ups and downs. There were quarrels spawned from the "utter lack of self-preservation whatsoever", petty arguments regarding the completely disgusting habit that Harry had of putting his cold feet against Eggsy in the dead of winter and hogging _all_ the sheets (I mean, seriously Harry? _All_?) and there were days where one would storm off in a huff, only to return hours later, curling up behind the other and apologising. However, Eggsy was absolutely blissful and at ease in his own skin whenever and wherever Harry was- that was all he needed. 

Very often, after a terrible mission, all Eggsy wanted after getting on the jet was to return back to Harry's side, snuggle up against him in their own bed (or on his lap, Eggsy doesn't mind either) and breathe in the scent that is uniquely his Harry's, a scent that is _home_. This day was no different. 

The mission was a deep undercover spanning 3 long, tiresome and Harry-less months in the remote corners of Tibet. The minute he had gotten off the plane, Merlin took one look at his haggard, disheveled appearance and said, "That's alright lad, we will conduct your debriefing tomorrow at 0900 hours. Go on, Harry is in his office." Upon hearing this, Eggsy's bright-green eyes lit up with delight, returning some life into those soul-less eyes. "You're the absolute guv, I swear." Eggsy shouted as he ran toward the direction of Arthur's office. 

Swinging the double doors wide open, Eggsy strode into Harry's office. Pushing the documents away, he clambered onto Harry's lap and clung onto him, burrowing his face in the nape of his neck, breathing in deeply where Harry's scent was strongest. 

"Well, hello Eggsy, welcome home." Harry chuckled as he stroked his boy's fine blond hair through his long fingers. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry said as the other hand not occupied with stroking his boy's hair came to rest on Eggsy's back, rubbing circles soothingly. 

"No... Just want to sit here... Want to be close to you Harry. I've missed you so much..." Eggsy breathed out as his hold on Harry tightened. 

Smiling, Harry continued soothing his boy, fondness and love seeping through as he pressed a quick kiss to Eggsy's temple. 

Mumbling sleepily, Eggsy said "You know I read on the plane ride back that Harts were actually red deer stags more than five years old? I think that is awfully cool. You have a great... *yawn* and cool last name Hart." 

"Is that so? Well, I think it suits you well. You should keep it, my dearest boy." 

-

"What...?" 

"Pardon, Eggsy." 

"What...?"

"Did you not hear me previously? I said it suits you, you should keep it." 

"What...?" 

"Has the mission somehow eradicated your use of other words my dear?" Harry said as he raised an eyebrow at Eggsy, who was currently still perched on his lap, with a shell-shocked look etched on his face.

"Are... Are you... Is this a proposal?" 

"Well, I was going to propose, do the whole wine and dine and one bended knee, but you know what they say about plans. What better time to do it than now? When you're draped over me like a very expensive, very beautiful shawl?" 

"I've never heard another thing so fine." The smile on Eggsy's face so bright it could light up an entire town as he stared incredulously at his boyfr- no, fiance before grabbing him by the back of his neck and pulling him down for a well-deserved snog. 

"Yes Harry, yes."


End file.
